Conventionally, an electricity storage pack disclosed in JP 2016-119240A is known as an electricity storage pack that is provided with an electricity storage module that includes a plurality of electricity storage elements. JP 2016-119240A discloses an electricity storage pack in which an electricity storage module, protection members for protecting the electricity storage module (a relay unit, a current detection component, a fuse, and so on), voltage signal lines, and output bus bars are disposed on a single base component (base plate). JP 2016-119240A discloses technology for downsizing an electricity storage pack by routing voltage signal lines in a space between the electricity storage module and the base component.
JP 2016-119240A is an example of related art.